


仲夏夜情事

by frui



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frui/pseuds/frui
Summary: 帕梅+迪梅.真人无关.





	1. Chapter 1

最初帕文走进这个房间的意图真的很单纯。

阿根廷一群年轻队员想要晚上出去逛逛，找找乐子，他过来询问梅西要不要一起。虽然知道梅西对这种活动算不上热衷，特别是在马斯切拉诺、迪玛利亚这些他熟悉多年的老队员都不会参加的情况下，他会答应一起出去的可能性微乎及微。但询问总是必要的。

然而他抬手敲门的时候，发现门是虚掩的。敲了数下无人应答，帕文喊了几声“莱奥”，门内也没有反应。这种情况下，担心是必然的吧？

他没怎么犹豫地就推门走进房间，屋内昏暗的灯光不禁让他皱眉。只有床头一盏夜灯亮着，暖黄色的灯光照亮床铺那一块地方，梅西的面容恬静而平和。

帕文松了一口气。莱奥只是睡着了。他并不想为了要不要晚上一起出去逛逛这种事吵醒他，但是，他也不想就这样转身为他带上门离开。

鬼使神差一般，帕文不由自主地向房间正中那张大床走去，一步一步靠近那个躺在床上阖着眼睛一脸恬静的人。步伐踏在厚实的地毯上了无声响，他觉得自己的呼吸声和心跳声在屋内一片寂静中格外清晰。还有他喉结滚动因紧张咽下口水的声音。

他站在床侧低头去看梅西的脸，松软的发压在枕头上，几缕刘海散落在前额，他眉眼舒展，昏黄的灯光打下来将睫毛的阴影映在眼下，显得脆弱而毫无防备。他的手指忍不住动了下，想要去碰触那不时颤抖一下的睫毛，但是他的理智按捺下了这个大胆的想法。

显然梅西睡得很沉，刚刚他在门口弄出的声响和走进来半点都没吵到他。帕文庆幸酒店安保严密，电梯需要刷卡，而这一层住的都是阿根廷国家队的人。

昏黄的灯光仿佛给屋里的气氛蒙上一层暧昧的面纱，帕文屏住呼吸，听梅西规律的呼吸声，很轻，像是一根羽毛拂过他心脏的沙沙声。他转头看一眼刚刚顺手关上的门，再低头看一眼。昏黄暧昧的灯光柔和了梅西的轮廓，润泽的唇近在咫尺，毫不设防。

他一只手压在枕头的上方，梅西毫无反应。另一只手压到梅西的身侧，几乎是将他上半身虚搂在怀里，俯下身阴影渐渐将他的脸庞笼罩，梅西毫无反应。

这种情况下，他几乎不需要犹豫，他不可能遇见比此时此刻更好的机会了。他将唇印在梅西的唇瓣上，只轻轻一下，他甚至不敢用力。分开的那一瞬他就感到自己不稳地呼吸里多了点东西。糟糕，他并没有贴信息素阻断贴片。

现在距离他的发情期还有很长一段时间，他也不喜欢贴那个东西。所有的年轻人都一样，他们讨厌哪怕跟束缚沾上一丁点关系的东西，他们乐于展示自己，无论是荷尔蒙还是信息素，除了遇上发情期，其他时候他们都自信自己不会失控。只要不是信息素爆炸的发情期，一点儿信息素无伤大雅不是吗？那甚至是他们讨女孩儿欢心的利器。

现在好了，只一个吻就让他信息素溢了出来。他和梅西之间不过几公分的距离，帕文甚至能感觉到身下人的呼吸带着微弱的热度拂过他的唇瓣。他忍不住伸出舌头舔过上唇，感受刚刚吻过的柔软触感。他的呼吸更加乱了，信息素的味道也开始有点发冲，他看见梅西似乎有所感觉，睫毛颤动数下，微微抿嘴又松开，双唇微微开启。他小心地慢慢起身，这时梅西的喉咙里突然发出一声低吟。该死，他一直盯着梅西的脸庞看他的反应，却没注意放在枕头上的手压到了梅西的几根头发。

帕文心下几分慌乱，但脸上仍然强作镇定，没关系的，我只是来看一下莱奥好不好，有没有事。我并没有做什么不好的事情。

梅西的脑袋在枕头上动了两下，没有睁开眼，似乎并没有清醒过来。帕文小心地移开那只作乱的手想要起身，却突然被梅西抬手环住脖颈往下拉了一把，直接压到他身上。

梅西扬起脑袋，胡乱地吻在他脸颊上，然后又用脸颊蹭蹭他，用气音小声说道：“好重。”气若游丝的声音听在帕文耳里仿佛呻吟。

帕文一时被惊到，任他亲了又亲，暖暖的呼吸洒在脸上，被熏红了脸颊。

没几下梅西就找准了他的唇，就那么含住，探出舌尖去舔吻。他似乎还没多少力气，舌尖颤颤地一点一点舔过他唇瓣。帕文下意识张开了嘴，让他的舌尖探进嘴里舔过牙齿，触到上颚。一瞬间电流从帕文下体，心脏和腺体三个地方同时迸发，柚子味的信息素肆无忌惮地宣泄出来。

梅西似乎被这浓重的信息素影响到，他闭着眼睛皱了皱鼻子，忽然表情又放松了下来，他放开环住帕文脖颈的手臂，偏过头想要中止这个吻。帕文不甘心地把他的脑袋扳过来，与刚才的被动不同，信息素被完全引爆的帕文完完全全把握主动权，强势地将梅西的唇吮住，用舌头舔湿，肆意品尝他的柔软的唇瓣，再探入口中，舔过每一寸敏感的粘膜，汲取对方甜美的津液。

这个吻漫长而缠绵，每次被帕文的舌头碰过舌尖，梅西都忍不住从喉咙里发出一声低低的呜咽，让帕文心间一颤，身下更硬。但是他克制住了自己去碰下身的手。虽然信息素开始在体内作乱，他的眼睛都隐约浮起一层红色，欲望来势汹汹，只是几个吻就已经让他阴茎半勃。但是理智仍然在这场角斗中占了上风，不能碰，不应该碰。

帕文终于松开梅西的唇，眸色沉沉地看他被亲到艳红的唇。梅西因为刚刚的吻气息有点不稳，但似乎比最开始的微弱要好上一些，他开口，这次不再像刚刚只发得出气音，声音带着睡梦中的喑哑，“等下……我先撕下来……”

撕什么？帕文一边试图收敛自己的信息素，一边看他还未清醒过来晃悠悠的动作。梅西一只手摸到脖子后方，揭下腺体上贴着的什么东西。那一小块贴片刚被掀开，露出一点缝隙，omega的信息素立刻窜了出来。帕文刚收回一点的alpha信息素像是烧到高温但表面看起来一派平静的烈油忽然遇上迸溅而来的火星，刹那火苗窜至半空。待梅西完全揭下腺体上的信息素贴片，甜甜的糖果味立刻被房间内的柚子气味缠上，交融在一块。

帕文的理智在被梅西的信息素冲击到的那一刻就已然被欲望所蚕食。

莱奥是个omega。

欲望染红了他的眼睛，他一手扶住梅西的后脑，低头掠夺他的唇，另一只手毫不客气地从衣领伸进去，他迫不及待想要碰触omega的肌肤，想要感受他的存在。

这世界上有很多八卦的媒体、好事的读者一厢情愿的把巴萨国王描述成一个从小隐藏自身属性的omega，他们自顾自地将他少年时期的病症与姗姗来迟的分化，无人感知过的信息素联系在一起。但更多的普通球迷、主流媒体则默认里昂内尔.梅西是一个beta。

个人的性别属性是一件私密的事情，在平权运动后几十年的今天，即使身为一位公众人物，被公然询问性别甚至是讨论性别优势劣势是很容易引起某一性别团体抗议和抵制。甚至可以说，性别属性平等这一运动在几十年的发展中出现了轻微的矫枉过正的趋势。当然比起它所带来的社会影响——将所有人从ABO的刻板印象中解放出来，一个人的性格、爱好、职业、伴侣不再为属性所禁锢，这点矫枉过正也就被忽略不计了。

从未有人感知到过巴萨国王的信息素，所以他应该不是个alpha。虽然规定工作场合所有人都不得泄露出自己的信息素，体育竞技对这一点抓得尤其严格，但是工作时间以外，一般年轻alpha都乐于表露出自己的属性。他也从未被人拍到过后颈上的信息素阻断贴片，所以他被人默认也不是个omega，只是一个没有信息素的beta。

但是现在，帕文亲眼看见梅西撕下了后颈的贴片，一股甜蜜的味道向他迎面扑来，仿佛是最为上等的春药。

莱奥是个omega。

帕文心中的欲望时时刻刻都希望能把这个人压在身下，亲吻他的嘴唇，触摸他的肌肤，让他身上每一块地方都染上他的气味。但他的理智像一张大网收拢住他的欲望，他小心地，只从缝隙处泄露出几分心思，是久久凝视的眼神，是想要碰触却囿于胆怯的手，是趁人之危的亲吻。但是此时此刻，信息素切断了他理智的线，他不可能抵挡得住近在咫尺，全无防备，浑身裹满甜甜信息素的莱奥。

在激烈的亲吻下，梅西的喉咙里不禁发出抗议的轻哼，声音比平时要软上不止一个度，帕文松开了对他口腔的进犯。无论何时，他都不忍拒绝莱奥的要求。

他一手扯开梅西身上的被子，掀起上衣的下摆，梅西十分合作地抬起上身，让他把衣服从头顶扯掉。奶白色的肌肤裸露出来，帕文的手掌贴上劲瘦的腰线，真正接触到的那一刻，帕文不禁发出满足的喟叹。这是他喜欢了十年的人。

帕文双腿分开在梅西身侧，结实的身躯迫不及待地压上，将狂乱的吻印在他平坦的小腹上，那里曲线优美，腹肌彰显着力道与性感，他把裤子拉低，用舌头顺着人鱼线描绘，留下潮湿的痕迹，敏感处被舔舐的感觉让梅西不禁一缩，随之又抬起小腹去迎合。帕文在那里留下几个咬痕，接着一路向上亲吻，吻过他的胸膛，来到他的颈处，重重咬上他的喉结，身下的阳物随着位置的前移也正对准了他的裆部，同时向前一撞。这一下让梅西惊得一喘，一直阖着的眼睛扑闪数下挣扎着想要睁开。

帕文的脑袋埋在颈间不断啃咬，不时直接用牙齿咬住一块皮肉研磨，发泄他喷涌而出的欲望，阴茎就这样隔着衣物一次一次撞在梅西双腿之间，顶在会阴上，偶尔擦过后面的小穴。

梅西因这模拟的侵犯动作抖得厉害，偏偏又为隔着衣服感到不被满足的渴望，他抓着帕文掐在腰上的手向下，来到双腿之间的后穴，按住那里濡湿的布料，用颤抖的气音要求道：“要你……进来。”

帕文一瞬间全身僵住，随之呼吸粗重得不行，肌肉刹那绷紧，整个身体都因这句话在不住细微的颤抖，室内柚子的味道不断变浓，那原本清新怡人的味道已然因为浓度太高而显得有点苦涩。他不再压抑自己的欲望，直接咬住梅西的嘴唇，舌头毫不留情地探入口腔攻城掠池，甚至努力探向他喉咙处。帕文的手拉下梅西的裤子，褪到大腿处，一根手指长驱直入探入后穴。

这几下猛烈的攻势让梅西的身体情动地厉害，神智终于清醒了些，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，朦胧的视野里映入帕文棱角分明的脸庞，刹那间睡意消散得一干二净，他声音嘶哑道：“怎么是你？”


	2. Chapter 2

梅西抬手推了推帕文，不出意外地，处于发情期格外虚软的力道并没能撼动对方肌肉微微鼓起的肩膀。但帕文还是停下了手下的动作，抬起头垂下视线，一动不动地望入梅西的眼底。Alpha被Omega的发情期所影响是件再正常不过的事情，那双眼睛已然覆上一层薄红，缠绕着野兽噬人般的贪欲色彩。他的瞳孔定定不动，直直望过来，仿佛这偌大花花世界中，这漫漫时间长河里，他都只看得见里昂内尔.梅西一个人。

暴虐的alpha本性和隐忍克制纠缠在一起，让年轻人的眼神显得既骇人又无害。

梅西微不可察地叹了口气。和那些八卦的媒体像模像样的猜测相去不远，他确实因为年少时期生长激素的缺乏和药物激素的补充造成了分化推迟。他是以beta的身份在巴萨一线队注册，也是作为一名beta参加了国家队首次征召的体检。

直到一次国家队大胜后，他被兴奋的阿圭罗肆无忌惮的alpha信息素影响到，才迎来突如其来的第二次性别分化。同一般Omega相比，他对alpha信息素的敏感度更低，发情期间隔更长。一般发情期撞上比赛的时候，一个临时标记加上一瓶掩盖信息素的喷雾，就足以抵挡不良症状，掩盖Omega性状。

即使是在巴萨和阿根廷，除了亲近的人和少数高层，其他人也都以为他是个beta。毕竟omega属性在竞技体育里算不上什么优势，甚至可以算是容易被别有居心的人加以利用的劣势，所以他也一直无意澄清这一误解。

这次的发情期比他预想的要早了那么一天，大概是下午太过激烈的比赛造成了激素水平的波动。靠的近的阿圭罗一闻到熟悉的味道，眼疾手快地把人捞到怀里。在发情期代谢大幅升高的情况下踢满全场的后果就是全身根本没有一点力气，阿圭罗无奈地看着怀里手软脚软的人，坐在回程大巴的最后一排，趁没人注意给他贴上信息素阻断贴片，半搂半抱地把人送回房间安顿在床上，梅西几乎是一沾上枕头就沉沉睡了过去。

睡梦间他闻到熟悉的气味，以为是Kun在身边，忍不住伸手把他拉得更近一点。他在激烈的亲吻中闻到越来越浓烈的柑橘属的味道，没怎么犹豫地就把颈后的贴片撕下来。如果说一开始对方的动作尚在预料之内，之后越来越激烈的进犯和浓烈到苦涩的信息素让梅西升起了奇异的感觉。Kun橙子味的信息素从未这么苦涩过。他在情欲之中睁开眼睛，看见的是完全意料之外的脸庞。

疑问脱口而出的刹那他也基本想明白了事情始末。帕文大概是碰巧来到他身边，他被alpha相似的信息素影响到，直接把人拉上了床。二十出头的年轻alpha显然并不具备什么抵抗omega发情期吸引的能力，直接被引爆了信息素。

后穴插进的手指让他不自在的动了动腰。发情期分泌的体液让梅西根本不觉得一根手指有什么难受的，甚至他还在不自觉地渴望着更多，但现在他是躺在年纪小了自己近十岁的队员身下，他感到自己皮肤上涌起一片羞耻的潮红。

“克里斯……”被情欲填满的嗓音呼喊名字，尾音还带着气息不稳的颤音，帕文浑身似有电流经过，抵在梅西大腿上的阴茎忍不住跳动一下。

帕文的理智正岌岌可危，眼底越来越红的危险光芒，额头爆起的一根根青筋，手指攒紧白色的被单，指节用力到发白。浑身上下都在尖叫占有这个omega，侵犯他到最深处，一手掌控他的快感，让他喊出自己的名字然后高潮，在他脆弱的白皙皮肤上烙下印记。

梅西看着他濒临失控的样子忍不住皱眉，意识到帕文在信息素的作用下已经完完全全觉醒alpha的本性，甚至在逐渐丧失理智。他伸手在床上胡乱摸索着，想要找回那块被撕下来的贴片。

Alpha从他双腿间抽出手指，低声呢喃着什么，梅西集中注意力才听见他在说“不……不能……”与他骇人的表情，呛人的信息素背道而驰的话语。

帕文倏然闭上眼睛。再睁开时，那双泛着薄红的眼睛里是全然的坚决，一记手刀就要劈上自己后颈的腺体。

梅西急忙去拉他的手臂，这一下子打在脆弱的腺体上可不是开玩笑的，这样是可以暂时阻止信息素继续扩散让自己清醒，但也有可能会让腺体永久性功能障碍。

他没能完全拉住帕文，但也减掉不少力道。感觉房间里仍然强势的alpha信息素，这一下应该没有给他带来什么实质性伤害。

“你想做什么？”情欲柔软了梅西质问的口气，但话里的不赞同仍然清晰明了。

“我想告诉你，我永远不会违背你的意志。”帕文勉强克制住身体的反应，垂下的目光牢牢锁住他的眼睛，语调生硬却十分坚决，仿佛承诺一般。

梅西阖上眼帘，伸出双臂环住帕文的脖子，附到他耳边轻声说:“那如果我想要，你会给我吗？”

身为一名beta，迪巴拉说不清性别属性给自己带来的影响到底是正面多还是负面多。平权运动后几十年的今天，人们试图轻描淡写地告诉孩子们那些上帝赋予alpha和omega的优良天赋都是beta通过努力可以做到的。而他们与生俱来的腺体和发情期是上帝为了平衡优劣给他们带上的枷锁。这些教育相当成功，他们这代人已经很少再去艳羡alpha强健的体魄和与生俱来的号召力，他们相信平和的心态和坚持会带给自己更长远的成功。

但偶尔，在迪巴拉被指责缺乏狠劲和野心的时候，总有人会把这些同他的性别属性联系在一起。现在没有人会当众说这样的话了，但他知道，他们私底下会说，“没办法，他只是个beta。”

他曾经想过，是不是每一个beta都要经历这样的言论。即使他强大到让所有alpha都难以望其项背的地步，他仍然会被人用遗憾的口气感慨，如果他是个alpha，会不会更加强大。

比如说，里昂内尔. 梅西。

但现在，他拿着梅西的房卡，站在梅西房间的门口，心底还是为自己是个beta感到一丝窃喜。

刚刚他们一群人站在酒店门口，看着阿圭罗回去大巴上翻找半天，找到了落在大巴车上的房卡。准备回房的时候，他被马斯切拉诺，迪玛利亚和伊瓜因逮住，几个人似乎是要商量队内的事务，毕竟阿根廷足协和媒体无时无刻不在给他们找麻烦，麻烦只分大小，不分时间。

迪巴拉入队的时间还短，他跟一群想要出去逛逛的年轻队员站在一块。

阿圭罗扬了扬手中的房卡，说：“我刚刚出来的时候没找到房卡，看那层没人，就没锁门。莱奥……”他顿了顿，同马斯切拉诺几人交换一个眼神，接着道：“在睡觉，我不太放心。”

马斯切皱了皱眉头，但看了眼手机，他还是开口让阿圭罗留下来，找个人回去看一眼，莱奥还在睡的话就让他好好休息。

阿圭罗扫了一眼身边的年轻队员，脸上有些焦急，显然并不满意把房卡交给眼前的任何一个人。伊瓜因撞了撞他的肩膀，用眼神向他示意站在自己对面的迪巴拉。迪巴拉看见他用唇语无声地拼出两个音节“beta”。

阿圭罗眼神一亮，走过来把房卡塞到迪巴拉手里。“帮我回去看一眼莱奥，他还在睡的话锁好门，有问题的话就给我打电话。”

迪巴拉点点头，摆出一贯阳光的笑脸。他掩饰好心底雀跃的火苗，同那群年轻队员告别，说自己晚上不出去了，让他们先走一步，同时答应给帕文带话。

Beta有时候也会是一种优势不是吗？他们永远更加冷静，更加适合处理危急情况，更加适合照顾别人。可以凭借攻击性极低的外表和气味，更加容易靠近自己渴望的人。

比如说，现在的保罗. 迪巴拉。

出乎意料的是，迪巴拉发现眼前的房门是关上的。也许是酒店工作人员帮忙关上的吧，他没多想，刷开了房间的门。

刚推开一道门缝，一丝味道钻了出来。迪巴拉皱皱鼻头，轻手轻脚地带上门，向前走了两步。

眼前的景象让他的脚步和呼吸都为之一窒。

昏黄色的灯光洒在床上，晕染出暧昧缠绵的气氛。乳白色皮肤的男人双腿大开，无助地颤抖着，被人牢牢禁锢在身下。红润的唇咬住自己右手指节，双颊一片嫣红，双眼紧闭，眼角渗出一点水意，似乎在忍耐极大的痛苦，或者快感。

那本是迪巴拉无比熟悉的一张脸，却又是他无比陌生的风情。

他的国家队队友，帕文，几乎将梅西全身都笼罩在阴影之下。他埋首于梅西胸前，嘴里含住左边的乳首。迪巴拉看见他用牙齿咬住一半的乳尖，把它向上扯起。梅西怕痛般抬起上半身随着他牙齿的方向移动。

右边的乳首则被帕文捻在手里，被指甲从上面掐下去。红艳的乳尖挺起，像是已经经过一番蹂躏。

帕文的另一只手在梅西双腿间快速抽动着，迪巴拉看不见那里具体的景象。他只能看见梅西忍不住合拢双腿夹住帕文的手，让帕文不得不抽出手指再度掰开他的大腿。那几根手指带出来的粘液在昏黄色的灯光下闪烁着罪恶的色彩。

信息素无法引发beta荷尔蒙的躁动，他们永远无法明白仅仅像是浓重香水一样的味道，为什么可以让alpha和omega瞬间失去自控力。

但现在空气中柚子的味道和甜甜的糖果味交融在一起，有一瞬间他突然觉得beta也能感知到信息素也说不定。不然他为什么会觉得喉咙里仿佛灼烧一般，下腹发紧。

他深吸一口气，意识到这种味道是alpha遇上omega才会出现。

所以莱奥是一个omega，他甚至不是一个beta。

他感到自己身体里有什么东西在下沉，脊柱走过一阵不应该存在的颤抖。他知道自己不该看，他们之间显而易见并没有暴力和强迫行为，他应该为他们带上门转身离开。

帕文的手转了一个方向，骤然而来的扩张让梅西发出一声短促的尖叫，他难为情地用手背捂住自己的嘴巴和禁闭的眼睛。

帕文抓住梅西的两只手腕固定在头顶，迫使他露出嫣红的脸颊。他想看见他的脸，看清他每一个表情。

这个动作终于给了迪巴拉一个开口的契机，或许莱奥并不愿意，或许我该打断他们，或许……

心底的不甘和难过交杂在一起，血涌上脑袋，他向前迈出一步，开口道：“或许你应该松开手。”

那声音不算高，却一下子打破室内暧昧旖旎的氛围。帕文匆忙抓起旁边的被子盖住梅西，他试图把人从下到上都裹住。

“我永远不会强迫莱奥，”帕文的声音是alpha一贯的不容置疑，那种坚决甚至让迪巴拉为之嫉妒，“他愿意。”

迪巴拉难以收回自己的视线，对上梅西氤氲着水汽的蜜糖色眼眸，眼角的泪水为他添上一抹平时难以得见的楚楚可怜。

梅西忍不住用刚刚被松开的手遮住双眼，喉咙里发出一声轻轻的叹息，“出去，保罗。”

迪巴拉没有回答，房间里的气氛一时僵持。直到梅西越来越快的喘息里难以自持地低吟一声，他微微扭动腰肢，带动白色被子的翻动。

帕文喉咙里发出低低的嘶吼声，手臂上肌肉绷紧，忍不住下身向前一挺。

迪巴拉几个快步来到床边，他攥住梅西搭在眼睛上的手，拉到自己身前，让他的掌心按在自己胯下鼓胀的地方。那里已然半勃，撑起起伏的弧度。热度透过衣料传到柔软的掌心，梅西像是被烫到似的忍不住缩手，却被迪巴拉用不容动摇的力道按住。

他抿抿唇，对上梅西的目光，一双绿眸仿佛要凝出水般，声音低低：“beta……就不行吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 心虚地更了一点，但是真的写不出车了……哭

刚刚被打断的情欲再次复燃。

像是所有被侵犯领地的alpha一样。帕文殷红的眼底闪过愤怒的光，一把拍掉迪巴拉的手。

迪巴拉像是被惊到一样，不自觉的向后瑟缩。他站直身子，低声问：“所以是只有alpha可以吗？beta永远都不行。”

梅西一时不知道该说什么，他仍然被热撞破性事的羞耻所包裹着，咬紧牙根去看迪巴拉垂下的脸庞。

那双绿色的眼眸被掩盖在低垂的眼帘下，看不见神色，但梅西能清楚的感受到他浑身上下散发出的不安和挣扎。

“因为是beta，所以不行吗？大家永远都更喜欢alpha是吗？他们曾经对我说，你是一个永远不会受信息素影响的beta，可以在赛场上保持足够的冷静。”他渐渐提高音量，内里的不甘和痛苦越来越清晰。“可是后来他们又质问我，你为什么不能更有血性一点？如果你像alpha一样再拼一点，刚刚那个球就有了。”

梅西想要去抓他的手臂，被躲开了。“保罗……”

迪巴拉没有回应，只自顾自的继续说下去：“他们曾经把我同你相比。我以此为荣。我在你身上看到了beta的无限可能性，冷静并不是拼搏的反面，我们可以比alpha更强大，那曾经一度是我鼓舞自己的最大理由。“

他的声音又渐渐低了下去，“可你和终究跟我是不一样的。”这么长时间以来，在赛场内外所遭受的，流言蜚语和隐形的歧视，让他倍受折磨。还有在那之下，他曾经赖以支撑的某个理由已然崩塌。

“所以beta还是不行吗？我一直努力去不相信属性对我会有任何影响，但是为什么你们都这么说？所以这是真的吗？有些事情真的只有alpha可以，beta不行。所以如果我是alpha，我会打进更多的球，带领球队取得更多的胜利。”

迪巴拉抬起眼帘，直直望进梅西的眼底。他放轻了声音，不似刚才那么尖锐，却隐约有几分哭腔。“如果我是alpha，现在也可以像他一样触碰你。”

“保罗，不是这样。”梅西的声音在情欲的熏陶下格外的轻柔。“克里斯只是刚好撞上我的发情期。我……”

“那为什么我不行？”迪巴拉的声音打断他的话，翠绿的眼眸在昏黄的灯光下似有一层水意。那里面的委屈和无助让人无法对他说出拒绝的话。

梅西张开嘴巴，却不知道该怎么回答这个问题。他不可能放下被自己信息素诱导发情的alpha不管。帕文的硬物一只抵在自己的大腿上，虽然一直一言未发，甚至没有在情欲的冲击下有所行动，但是他捏住自己手腕的力道紧了又松，松了又紧，仿佛他岌岌可危的控制力。

因为我是omega，他是alpha，因为我们之间有信息素的相互影响，那是大家可以避而不谈甚至选择用药物控制却仍然世世代代刻写在基因里的性影响力。

要对迪巴拉开口说出这个原因，实在太难。

他抬起手臂，食指勾住迪巴拉手腕上的红绳。暧昧的热意沾染上迪巴拉带着凉意的皮肤。

“过来一点，保罗。”

迪巴拉顺从地俯身，慢慢拉近他们之间的距离，直到梅西的呼吸拂上他的脸庞。他看见身下男人眼角之间是时光的痕迹，但那双焦糖色的眼眸，却让人恍惚之间看见的是十年前的少年。

“那你愿意吗？帮我度过发情期。”梅西的唇角勾起温柔的笑意，在昏黄的灯光下仿佛是数个世纪以前油画中的人像，“不是作为beta，而是作为，保罗.迪巴拉。”

一瞬间迪巴拉眼角眉梢都绽开喜悦，笑容仿佛会发光一般，“我的荣幸。”


End file.
